Specter (Enemy)
Tenno Specters are special AI enemies that appear only in Solar Rail Sabotage missions, when a Dark Sector is being contested by two Solar Rails. They appear as various Warframes and can utilize their complement of Warframe powers along with Tenno-used weapons against players. Specters can be identified from player Warframes by large parts of their bodies glowing blue in a phased effect. Tactics * Tenno Specters will use the majority of their Warframe powers against players; an Excalibur Specter can use Slash Dash and Radial Blind, while a Trinity Specter can use Link, etc. At rare times, Specters can use their Ultimate abilities, like Loki's Radial Disarm. Their effect on players is identical to playing against other Warframes in the Conclave. * Specters are also capable of performing advanced melee moves, and parrying attacks. They will automatically attack in melee if players get within melee range. * When downed, Specters have a chance of bleeding out instead of dying outright, and will use their secondary weapons to attack until they expire. Downed Specters can be revived if another Specter is nearby. * If a Specter is parrying, it can often be difficult or impossible to hit them even from behind. Additionally, on occasion a parrying Specter will begin shooting with their firearms during the parry animation, able to maintain accurate fire even though their guns are not pointed at the target. The best way to deal with them in this state is to break away and wait for them to stop their parrying animation, then engage from long range. * They are, and if not have a similar AI to that of the Stalker, with the minor perks such as ability to revive each other. Equipment As of Update 13.0.6, Tenno Specters can appear as any Warframe. Tenno Specters will also appear with any random combination of the following weapons: ;Primary Weapons * Braton * Hek * Soma ;Secondary Weapons * Aklato * Lato ;Melee Weapons * Dual Skana * Scindo * Skana Tips * Specters will often be accompanied by Orokin Drones that can boost their shields. It is recommended to take down the Drones before attempting to kill the Specters. * Trinity Specters will use Link often. It is unwise to attack them while the ability is active, as the link is capable of killing yourself if you attempt to attack the Trinity casting it. Wait for the ability to expire or stay out of Link's range before attempting to kill Trinity. ** Blessing or Valkyr's Hysteria can be used to negate the damage reflected by Link, allowing the Trinity Specter to be killed without fear of damage reflection. *** The Trinity Specter may also use this ability to make other Specters invincible for the default duration as well. * It is possible to kill downed Specters using your weapons. Finish them off to prevent their allies from reviving them. Or, use the old sniper's trick of leaving them wounded but alive, then pick off their allies when they come to try to revive the downed Tenno. * Using Shadows of the Dead will summon a random Specter. Trivia * Specters will be randomly named after players who are members of the alliance or clan that you are opposing. * Tenno Specters are currently the only enemies with a dynamic Codex entry; different Warframes and weapon combinations can be seen with each visit. * Specters are sometimes neutral until you engage in combat. Media TennoSpecter.png|Excalibur Specter EmberSpecter.png|Ember Specter FrostSpecter.png|Frost Specter LokiSpecter.png|Loki Specter RhinoSpecter.png|Rhino Specter TrinitySpecter.png|Trinity Specter VoltSpecter.png|Volt Specter See Also *Dark Sectors *Corrupted *Factions *Stalker *Tenno __Notoc__ Category:Corrupted